vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Chief
|-|Mk V= |-|Mk VI GEN1= |-|Mk VI GEN2= Summary Born in about 2511, John lived with his mother and father in Elysium City, on the colony world Eridanus II. As a child, John had brown hair, freckles, and a small gap between his front teeth. In a memory, John recalled that his mother was "kind and smelled of soap." At the age of six, he was identified by Dr. Halsey as one of 150 preliminary candidates for the SPARTAN-II Program. John was an ideal physical and mental candidate, standing a head taller than a majority, some his schoolmates, having well physical proportions, possessing strength, exhibiting reflexes, and having an aggressive drive for winning. Read the rest here. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B to''' 9-A''' with physical blows, likely High 8-C with direct impact; at least 9-C to 9-A with most weapons; at least 8-C to 8-B with various heavy weapons; 7-C to 7-B with Tactical Nuclear Weapons Name: John-117, real name John (but surname unknown except to Dr. Catherine Halsey and a handful of others in the Spartan II programme), SPARTAN-117 (UNSC military designation), Sierra 117 (phonetic callsign of military designation), Nicknamed "Demon" by the Covenant Empire and Covenant Remnants. Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: Approximately 47 years old in Earth years by 2558 (physical ageing was slowed during cryosleep) Height: 208cm (6'10"), 218cm (7'2") in MJOLNIR armour Weight: '''130 kg (285 lbs), 450 kg (990 lbs) in MJOLNIR armour '''Classification: Human, Super-soldier, SPARTAN-II Programme Candidate, Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC Navy. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cybernetic physical and mental augmentations, Adaptability with MJOLNIR Spartan Armor, Enhanced Senses (Such as Enhanced Awareness, Hearing, X-Ray/Thermographic Vision with Promethean Vision, Night and Telescopic vision with MJOLNIR Helment), Regeneration (Mid-Low with Spartan Augmentations, Unknown with MJOLNIR Spartan Armor), Weapon Mastery (Military techonoly mastery with UNSC and Standart Covenant Weapons, High-Tech weapons mastery with Forerunner Technology and Heavy Covenant Weapons), Forcefield Creation with Bubble Shield and Hardlight Shield, Hacking with Cortana (Capable of Hacking and Infiltrating Covenant and UNSC Technologie, manipulated Forerunner structures like unlocking doors and activate Hardlight Bridges), Martial Arts Expert. 'Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level '''with physical blows (Can kill characters who can survive the destruction of buildings in two blows, can damage spartan armor superior to the one he carries), likely '''Large Building level with direct impact; at least Street level to Small Building level with most weapons; at least Building level to City Block level with various heavy weapons and demolition explosives; Town level '''with Medium Fusion Destructive Device (Approximate yield of 15 kilotons), '''Large Town level+ with Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon (Approximate yield of just under 1 megaton), City level with HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon (Approximate yield of 30 megatons) Speed: Superhuman+ travel speed (Ran half a kilometer in 17 seconds (Nearly 106 kilometers per hour but tore his Achilles tendon doing it; he is probably faster now since SPARTAN augmentations supposedly improve with maturity), Subsonic combat speed (Commonly perceived as blurs in hand-to-hand combat), at least Supersonic+ reactions (Can react to bullets and plasma projectiles, and has dodged handgun fire at point-blank range, viewed combat with the ODST's in slow motion ); performance is further enhanced by linking with an AI. Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 1 without MJOLNIR armor (Can deadlift at least 500 kg); Class 10+ with MJOLNIR armor (Can deadlift at least 5 tonnes, dragged a large antimatter warhead around with little effort, casually flips overturned Warthog jeeps singlehandedly, moved a large stone monolith while also fighting back the pain of losing half of his left arm, is somewhat stronger than the average Elite and somewhat weaker than the average Brute) Striking Strength: Wall Class without MJOLNIR armor (A 14-year old John casually pummeled several ODSTs to death without even realizing it); Small Building Class '''to '''Building Class with MJOLNIR armor (Can barely deflect large antitank missiles and tank shells with his hands; dislocated an ODST's shoulder by yanking the rifle out of his hands while actively trying to '''not' severely injure him'', out wrestled a Brute, his physical superior) Durability: At least Wall level without MJOLNIR armor system (A 14-year old John was relatively confident he could survive a 30-meter fall without breaking anything); at least Small Building level+ with MJOLNIR physical armor (Nearly all forms of Human and Covenant weaponry have been defeated by his armor; tanked a Hunters fuel rod plasma cannon at point blank range without shields and immediately picked himself up); at least Large Building level with MJOLNIR energy shields (Prototype MJOLNIR shields could take dozens of 7.62mm rifle rounds at point blank without dropping noticeably in shield strength and could take several direct hits from 50mm anti-vehicle rounds that would have "penetrated his old (shieldless) suit instantly" while only dropping to roughly quarter shield strength, later incarnations of the MJOLNIR are more powerful; survived the heat and impact of a re-entry fall of over 2 kilometers relatively unharmed by riding on a piece of ship hull and locking down his armor's servos), possibly up to City Block level+ ([https://youtu.be/WiwZY9B6EjM?t=2m31s Used the detonation of a large antimatter bomb to accelerate himself to high speeds, and withstood the impact of hitting a spaceship traveling at what appears to be at least hypersonic+ speed], the latter equal to at least 5.38 tonnes of TNT), cumulatively higher when under the recharging effects of a Regeneratorand Regenative Field (versus continuous or prolonged damage only, the shield's basic durability remains the same); at least City Block level with Overshield, Drop Shield and Deployable Cover (Roughly two to three times stronger than MJOLNIR shields); at least Multi-City Block level with Armor Lockup and Invincibility (Renders him virtually impervious to melee, physical projectiles, flames, explosives, directed energy weapons, high-energy electromagnetic/thermal radiation, artillery, anti-tank missiles, and vehicle impacts); probably at least Small City level+ with Bubble Shield (Renders him completely impervious to all previously mentioned threats except vehicle impacts; a bubble shield created by Cortana withstood a point-blank nuclear detonation of at least several megatons, although it's unknown whether or not the normal Bubble Shield is as strong), can likely expect a similar level of performance from the Hardlight Shield (Except monodirectional rather than omnidirectional). Stamina: Superhuman+ '(can continue fighting long after any normal athletic human would collapse from exhaustion; can endure pain intense enough to immediately stop a normal human in their tracks rendering them incapacitated from shock, such as losing a limb or being impaled.) 'Range: Extended melee range; hundreds of meters with most ranged weapons, at least two kilometers with sniper rifles; up to a dozen kilometers with tactical nuclear weapons. Standard Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, MA5 assault rifle, M6 series pistol, M9 fragmentation grenades; can be assumed capable of operating virtually any weapon with deadly skill. Cortana (Artifcial Intelligence), although it varies to where he is deployed and the time period. * Additional Equipment: Various Human, Covenant and Forerunner weapons and equipment (OP must specify if these weapons and equipment are available) Intelligence: Master Chief is an excellent military tactician with far above average intelligence as a result of his extensive SPARTAN training and decades of experience, routinely confronting large numbers of intelligent technologically-superior enemies by his lonesome in less than ideal settings far behind enemy lines with little to no support or reinforcements, often emerging victorious as one of the few survivors despite the odds being stacked so unfairly against him. Master Chief is also commonly in possession of the "Smart AI" Cortana, who can analyze data at a rate of several gigaflops (billions of floating-point operations per second) when restricted to the very limited hardware of the MJOLNIR's onboard computers ("In the time it takes to pronounce your name, I can perform five billion simultaneous calculations") and should certainly be magnitudes faster with more powerful computing hardware at her disposal (such as the computer systems of a spacecraft). Weaknesses: Chief's energy shields must recharge after taking an extended beating, leaving him open to damage for a few seconds, if he gets hit with enough force his armor might lock. Notable Attacks/Techniques/Notes: John was an unknowing child who excelled at always being at the top. He never lost and this was one of the qualities that Dr. Halsey adhered for in the SPARTAN project. Even at a young age, he was exceptionally strong and fast compared to other children of his age group and fortunately, it made him stick out long enough for him to be noticed. When Dr. Halsey and Lieutenant Keyes first observed John in action on his home planet of Eridanus II in the small city of Elysium. He qualified beyond their expectations having extraordinary reflexes, physical proportions and and extremely agressive drive for success. He was chosen out of 150 possible candidates and was given one last task by Dr. Halsey to determine whether was suitable or not. He was asked to watch an old coin and choose which side it would land on. As it flew through the air, John snatched it before it even landed and chose correctly, the Eagle. Even at the young age of 6, John was referred to by Dr. Halsey of having amazing eye-sight. Alongside 74 other children, John was conscripted and covertly kidnapped from his parents to initiate his SPARTAN training. In their absence, flash clones of the children were left behind to avoid any suspicion or cause any concern. John and the other candidates were taken to the planet Reach where Dr. Halsey informed them of the SPARTAN- II program they were to be initiated into and how they would become humanity's greatest protectors. The following morning, John awoke in his quarters and looked upon his new name: John-117. '-Powers:' At the age of 14, John and the other Spartan II's underwent the extremely painful Augmentation process. Only 33 of the Spartans survived while 30 died and 12 were left physically disabled. This procedure granted the surviving Spartans with: '-Enhanced Eyesight:' Virtually able to see in complete darkness. Occipital Capillary reversal: submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. John's aim is superb due to his constant training and excellent eye vision, especially in his MJOLNIR armor. He has shown to be in the same skill level as Linda-058, who was easily the best marksman (or markswoman) of the SPARTAN-II candidates. (Able to fire at two seperate targets with a sniper rifle almost instantly between shots with pin point accuracy) ''' ''-''Enhanced Strength:'' ''Lift three times their body weight (Without armor, John can lift over 500 kg). With his armor his strength is further improved by a factor of 5. '''Muscular enhancement injections: protein complex is injected intra-muscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase build up and increase recovery time. Due to his augmentations, John has superhuman strength, and could easily lift warthogs in the Expanded Universe, but if you take game physics in account, he could easily destroy Wraiths (Covenant Tanks). John's strength is slightly inferior to that of a Covenant Brute. '-Enhanced Musculature:' Near-unbreakable skeleton '-Carbide Ceramic Ossification:' Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable '-Enhanced Reflexes:' John also has a base 20 milisecond reaction time without his armour. Even faster when fighting. With his armour on his reaction timing is improved by a factor of 5. Superconducting fibrification of neural dendrites: alteration of bioelectircal nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subjects reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Spartans have also been noted to see things slower than we do.' Bullets speeds are decreased by 1/4 in their prespective view.' John has also been able to dodge pistol fire point blank. Spartans are perceived as blurs when fighting in hand to hand combat. '-Excellent Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Due to his training, John knows all military and some martial arts fighting styles, and could defeat Covenant aliens (Elites, Grunts, Brutes) with his bare hands. He has also recalled in the novels numerous times that he underwent countless hand-to-hand combat training with his trainer, Franklin Mendez. Notable Equipment: '-Armor:' The Spartan super-soldier are equipped with finest armor and weapons available to the UNSC. Every Spartan wears at leasy the MJOLNIR Mark V and several have the Mark VI model which have thermal optic and infrared vision modes. Cameras are also planted in the Spartan's helmet as it is standard procedure to record all missions for future review. Weapons are carried through the use of magnetic adhesive strips in specific locations such as the back and thighs, allowing Spartans to carry both human and covenant technology or even tactical HAVOK nukes for demolition work. Their armor also has the capability to carry an AI construct, such as Cortana. They are used to provide tactical guidance, provide objectives, hack into enemy communications channels and devices, analyze data, weapons, machines and identify specific threats. A flash light in the side of the helmet that runs off a recharging fusion power pack in the back of the armor is also included. Also, the visor of a Spartan provides a real time HUD (heads up display) and can provide weapon info, ammunition used and remaining, health and pulse monitors, energy shield status, active motion tracker and way points laid down by an AI. The MJOLNIR Mark VI has its own supply of biofoam and when a Spartan is wounded it is automatically administered. This foam stops blood loss and can temporarily replace muscle tissue, allowing the Spartan to continue to function even when wounded. The most important piece of equipment for a Spartan is his or her MJOLNIR armor, a full-body suit with a reflective visor. The armor consists of green ceramic outer plates with metallic inner plating. The suit augments neural ability, with slight commands becoming big motions with big results. It also allows for an AI to interface with the suit, acting as a layer between the suit and the brain. An AI interfacing with the suit provides improved response time, among other things. The Chief was equipped with a new permutation of the amour. This latest armor is even more powerful, with a slightly more resilient shield, off-hand coordination enhancements that allow the wearer to wield two small weapons accurately, ammunition and heat tracking for the second weapon, and enhanced zoom capabilities using the helmet's visor. The suit was originally designed for use by non-augmented humans. Tests of this suit showed that the neural interface that allows the suit to move at a thought was too fast for an average human soldier, which proved fatal for the personnel inside. When given to the Spartans it proved to be manageable. The suit's codename MJOLNIR attests to this fact; in Norse mythology, Thor's hammer Mjolnir was too heavy to be carried by any but the strongest of body and mind. The Spartans quickly adapted to the suit and it is now an important addition to their arsenal. '-MJOLNIR (MARK IV/V/VI):' His MJOLNIR armor has multiple functions that help John in the battlefield. *'''-Helmet:' The MJOLNIR Helmet is one of the most vital aspects to the MJOLNIR system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a HUD that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to a SPARTAN-IIs neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the MJOLNIR suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I housing, where a ship-borne A.I chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. *'-Titanium Alloy Outer Shell:' The outer shell of the MJOLNIR armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of the all MJOLNIR suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from Covenant energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from any Plasma weapon will compromise the armor plating. *'-Titanium Bodysuit:' Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from Plasma weapons. *'-Hydrotastic Gel:' Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer, this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can re actively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape - the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact; however, over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms. *'-Adaptable Internal Shell:' Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding, the liquid crystal layer of the suit is split into two sections that forms the inner structure of the suit. The first layer contains the Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal this reactive metal increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performance of the SPARTAN-II. The section layer supports suit's Artificial intelligence, knitted together at a molecular level and fitted in between the outer plates and the inner padding. This type of computer memory is usually outfitted on a warship and as such this layer accounts for over eighty percent of the MJOLNIR armor's cost of construction and materials. *'-Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips:' Available on the Mk. IV, Mk. V, and Mk. VI the magnetic strips are very small yet powerful magnets place on the legs, waist, and back of the suit and is used to hold any equipment with a magnetic property. The suit also contains an electromagnetic system on the boots of the MJOLNIR suit that allow its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in Zero G environments and can be toggled on or off by the wearer. *'-Shields:' First used on the Mk. V, and later refined on the Mk. VI, the energy shield device is reversed engineered from Covenant technology. Begun in 2532, forty scientists and technicians would spend the next 20 years attempting to make some use of the technology. For decades the attempts at cracking their technology had met with failure after failure, some had given up and others in the scientific community believed the energy shield technology could never be cracked. However at some point before 2552 a breakthrough was made and for the first time the UNSC had successfully cracked and improved upon the technology. *'-Pressure Seal:' The Pressure Seal is a vital component to the MJOLNIR system, it keeps the system airtight, underwater or in space. The seal is very strong and will only break under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized. *'-Automatic Biofoam Injections:' Introduced on the Mk. VI models Biofoam injectors is an integral part of the systems ability to keep a SPARTAN-II functioning in battle. Biofoam is a medical gel that is used to fill and seal a wound automatically, it is also used to treat any infection that could occur as a result of the wound. The process of injecting, or applying the gel to a wound,however it is extremely painful and is only a temporary solution; medical attention must be sought soon after to ensure survivability. *'-Fusion Reactor:' The fusion reactor is the most essential part of the MJOLNIR System, as it provides power to all equipment on the MJOLNIR armor - the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. The fusion reactor in all versions of the MJOLNIR armor are half the size of a normal fusion pack that conventional marines carry around. *'-Enhanced Motion:' Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Spartans to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in un-augmented human bodies, results in broken bones or death, due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones. *'-Reactive Circuits:' Reactive Circuits are systems installed directly linked to the interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the soldier to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat. *'-Power Battery:' The Power Supply Control Unit controls the power supply of the armor. *'-Polymerized Lithium Nibocene Layer: Sandwiched between the external armor and internal padding, the liquid crystal layer contains a polymerized form of Lithium Nibocene. A highly piezoelectric polymer. By deforming when an electrical current is applied to it, the layer acts as a sheath of artifical muscle, adding to the Spartan's already considerable strength. This layer increases the speed, strength and all around physical performance of a Spartan Commando. '''It should be noted that this layer is so reactive that it requires Spartan Augmentations to use the armor, as the armor's sheer movement will kill an unaugmented human (base human and peak human level) The Master Chief also has another weapon that only he has, Cortana, the A.I. Cortana can do various things from cracking lock codes to holding vast amounts of knowledge or just telling the Chief when targets are approaching. While not mandatory it gives John the upper hand against opponents.She can also perform many tasks that she was not intended to perform. Because of her high tech programing, she can also access the Covenant Battle-Net, pilot many ships made by alien hands, and fire the Halo(s) using an index. Cortana is also a top tier hacker. Easily hacking into covenant ships and most recently the Forerunner systems while she was degrading. Others Notable Victories: Brotherhood of Steel Soldier (Fallout) Brotherhood of Steel Soldier's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: The Agent (Crackdown) The Agent's Profile (This was Master Chief during the events of Halo 3) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Solid Snakes' Profile (Speed equalized. Both were allowed to use their 8-B weaponry) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Halo Category:Super Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Military Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tech Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:UNSC Category:Soldiers Category:Playable Characters